The Rookery Guardian
by smilingrayita
Summary: Takes place after the final episode. The Xanatos family hires a new nanny. This nanny has a few old secrets, and pains, of her own. After Elisa breaks up with Goliath, can healing take place for either one? Rated for future content.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_A Chance Meeting_

I wandered the streets of Manhattan, taking in the sights. I had been here, years before when I was a Senior in high school. Wandering with a large group of people did not compare to wandering on your own. I took in the traditional sights while looking for work. I hoped to find work soon, the cost of living was killing my savings.

It was nearing sunset when I heard the commotion. I paused, wondering if I should leave. I took a deep breath, shaking my head. I was a small town girl in the big city raised to help out whenever I could. I snuck up to the alley, peering around the corner. A tall, beautiful woman was kicking butt. "Get the kid and get out!" one of the men yelled.

One man dodged around the woman, snatching at a crying bundle. "No!" she cried. This was not something I could let pass by. I looked around, seeing no weapon at hand. Not that I was a trained fighter or anything.

"Well, let's treat him like a cow, then," I muttered to myself. I waited until he was almost past me and launched myself out, tackling him with my shoulder. He grunted, crashing into the far wall. I tore the small bundle from his loosened grip, holding the child close to me.

"You little—" He reached inside his jacket, face furious.

"Hee-yah!" the woman had arrived. She kicked the man in the side of the head and he crumpled to the ground. She grabbed the hair of his head and snarled into his ear, "Don't let me catch you messing with my family again!" I looked down the alley, mouth gaping. There was not a single person left standing. "Hand me my son."

My jaw shut with a click and I handed the squirming boy over to his mom. I noticed the blue, fox-head tattoo around her eye then. I shuddered involuntarily. It must have been painful. She snuggled her son, drying the boys tears and making him giggle. "Is he okay?" I ventured.

"He is. Thank you for stopping that man. I feel that I owe you."

I shrugged it off. "Just trying to do the right thing. I'm glad you two are okay. Do you need me to call or taxi or something?"

She laughed. "No, I don't, though David had better find me a new driver." She pulled out her cell phone, dialing.

"Well, I better head home."

"Wait." I stopped, turning to look at her. "Like I said, I owe you. And the fact that you risked yourself to save my son means a great deal to me." She pulled a card out of the back pocket of her jeans. "If you need _anything_, look me up. Just ask for Fox." I nodded thanks again and walked off. Whoever she had called earlier came on the line. The last I heard was her giving orders for someone to come pick her up.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Interruptions_

The conversation echoed over and over in his head. "We're too different. I'm so sorry." He shook his head, willing the words to stop. "I do love you, but…I can't take this anymore, Big Guy. I need more. And we'll never be able to have more. I'm sorry. It's just not working out."

He shuddered, feeling his gut clench as if someone had punched him. His vision had darkened along with his world. "I understand, Elisa. You deserve better." He still felt nauseous, thinking of the words.

"I hope we can still be friends…" she had trailed off, shrugging uncomfortably and looking away. He could still feel the final ghost of a touch, where she had patted his arm. She had yet to come by, even to visit the rest of the clan.

Goliath looked out over the city. Behind him, the clan was arguing over whose turn it was to clean up. The sound faded into the background as the conversation between him and Elisa began to repeat for the umpteenth time. He was still wondering if he could have, should have said something different.

The sudden silence caught his attention. Goliath turned to see the interruption. David Xanatos walked into the room, holding his cell phone. "Goliath, I have a favor. Fox and Alexander need a lift."

Lexington perked up, green ears raising slightly. "I can help!"

Goliath nodded. "Where is she?" Xanatos gave them the address and Goliath and Lexington left. They found Fox waiting on the roof for them, sitting on the ledge and bouncing Alexander on her knee. "It took you long enough," she groused.

Lexington took Alexander, tickling the little boy and making him laugh. Goliath shrugged. He did not have much to say anymore. He did not have much to care about anymore. Lexington strapped Alexander into a sling. Xanatos had made it especially for Lex to carry Alexander while flying. Goliath turned so Fox could climb on his back. The two took off, returning to the castle.

A/N: Yes, these chapters are short. It's background set up.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Anything_

It had been weeks. I sat, twirling the card in my fingers. Xanatos Enterprises. I had no luck finding a job so far and I was nearing the end of my rope. My ramen every night diet had switched to a ramen every other night in the dark kind of diet. Not that the dark bothered me, but I was getting hungry. I took a deep breath and peered at the card.

There was no phone number, only an address. The name Xanatos sparked a vague memory. I should know what it was, but I did not. I frowned. Not what. Who.

I sighed and stood up. If I wanted to get there at a reasonable time, I had a long walk ahead of me. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and glanced around. There was not much to my studio apartment. Paper thin walls with peeling paint, a mattress on the floor with sheets and quilt on it. One light bulb without a light cover. The light was off. I had not even bothered getting the heat turned on, hoping the winters would not be too harsh.

I left the apartment, lifting the door slightly so that the lock would actually slide into place. I passed the eternally out-of-order elevator and walked down the stairs, sounds of televisions and fighting surrounding me. I hit the streets, keeping one eye over my shoulder even though it was mid-day. It was a habit I had started on my first week here and figured I should keep, even though I had not run into trouble.

It took a few hours of walking across town before I arrived at the address. My jaw fell open again as I stared up…and up…and up. "So this is the headquarters of Xanatos Enterprises…" I shook my head, squared my shoulders, and walked in the front doors. A receptionist glanced up when I entered.

"Please hold," she said into her headset. "How may I help you?" she asked me. She had not looked away from her computer screen.

I pushed the card across the desk towards her. "I was given this card and told to come by if I ever needed anything. She said to ask for, um, a fox."

Her eyebrows shot into her hairline as she took the card. "A fox? Really?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I thought maybe it was code or something."

The receptionist snorted. "Wait over there." She gestured vaguely to the side.

I found a seat and sat, waiting. I stared out the windows. I enjoyed the even temperature of the room. I got a drink at the drinking fountain. I flipped through some magazines. I stared at the receptionist. And I waited. As the third hour slipped by, I became suspicious.

"Look, are you going to get the woman for me or are you going to keep me waiting?"

"You're going to have to wait. Becoming belligerent won't help you move up the line any faster."

I stared pointedly around the empty room. "What line?"

She shooed me away, getting back on the phone. I ground my teeth together, irritated. A limo pulled up to the front doors. The driver jumped out and ran to the back, opening the door. A woman in five inch heels stepped from the back seat. I gaped, recognizing the same woman, though she was dressed formally now. I straightened, feeling self-conscious in my good will clothing, and wondered if she would remember me. She marched in and the receptionist popped to her feet.

"Mrs. Xanatos, welcome back."

"Messages?" The receptionist handed over several pieces of paper, explaining each.

Mrs. Xanatos? My head spun. What was an obviously well-to-do woman doing in an alley with her young son? I shook my head. She was heading towards the elevator and the receptionist had not mentioned _me_!

"Hey! Wait!" Mrs. Xanatos paused, turning with raised eyebrows. The receptionist shook her head at me, furious. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your day, but I've been waiting here for _hours_. You said if I needed _anything_ to come by."

Mrs. Xanatos's eyes widened. "The girl from the alley," she murmured.

"Yeah."

Her eyes flickered to the receptionist. The receptionist looked mortified, eyes wide as she realized that I knew her boss. "Interesting that _this_ message was not delivered." She walked towards me, hand extended. "Fox Xanatos. What can I do for you?"

"Danna don't-use-a-last-name. I need a job."

"Right to the point. I like that. I think we can arrange something. Come with me." I followed her into the elevator. "How do you feel about children?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Jobs_

"Excuse me?"

"As I said before, you impressed me with your willingness to assist me when you could have walked on by. We're looking for a trustworthy nanny."

I shrugged. "I'm pretty good with kids. Grew up in a small town, did a lot of baby-sitting, that sort of thing."

"Excellent. As our nanny, you will be required to live here. Your wage would include room and board as well as some play money. You may have one night off per week, though it will need to be flexible for business schedules."

I considered. I realized she was interviewing me now. "Since your name is on the building, I'm assuming you own it, correct?"

"My husband, but close enough."

"As the nanny to a rich heir, I would expect some sort of protection for when I go out."

She pursed her lips, reading her messages. "Reasonable. Agreed. And I will extend that protection for one year after termination of employment, whether through firing or quitting." I raised my eyebrows. "Our family has enemies that may try to use you for information. If getting involved in those kind of politics makes you nervous, I recommend looking elsewhere for work."

My adrenaline kicked in. Just _thinking_ about being in danger made me feel nervous. Who knew what kind of damage I could do. I thought back to my apartment and the searching I had been doing. I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll take it."

"Excellent! You'll start immediately on a temporary basis. Find out if our family actually gets along with you, so to speak. My son is named Alexander. He is very special and I expect you to treat him as such."

I frowned. "You should know that I'll probably raise him as if he were my own. I don't do well holding people at a distance," I muttered. She turned a frown in my direction. "I'm not saying I'll abuse him, but if I think his behavior deserves a time out, I'll give it to him. And if he's doing something dangerous, he'll probably get his hands slapped. I won't have a kid electrocuting himself on my watch," I grumbled.

Fox considered, tilting her head to the side. "Fair enough. By the way, you'll be under constant surveillance while you're here. And call me Fox." My eyes immediately went to the ceiling, searching for the cameras. I tried shrugging it off, burying my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "Be prepared to do some more negotiating," she said softly, eyes flickering with what looked like amusement.

The elevator dinged and we arrived at Fox's destination. She beckoned me inside with her. I followed her into what looked like a large conference room. Windows on three walls showed an amazing view of the city…and let me know just how high up we were. A man sat at the far end behind a desk. His long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he maintained a neat goatee. He smiled when he saw Fox and frowned when he saw me.

"Are you sure about her?"

"I like her."

"You met her once. What qualifications does she have?"

"_She_ Is good with children and protective," I interrupted. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't really have an education, but I've got a lot of life experience."

He snorted. "What are you, twenty-two?"

"Twenty-eight. I look young for my age," I muttered.

He leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers. "Not including the hair, of course. You don't seem keen about being under constant surveillance."

"Excessive stress brings about early graying. So there was a camera," I replied. He nodded. I shrugged. "I can't think of anyone who would be ecstatic to be on camera all the time. I want my quarters private."

"No."

"The bathroom, at least. I assume I'll have an on-suite bathroom to compensate for taking up residence here."

His lips twitched slightly. I thought he might smile, but he just nodded. "We can do that."

"And I must have the fifteenth of every month off. This is non-negotiable."

Both Fox and Mr. Xanatos looked at me in surprise. "Any special reason?" Fox asked.

"Yes."

They waited. I said nothing. "Were you planning on telling us?"

"No. It's personal."

That earned me another arched eyebrow. Finally, Mr. Xanatos turned to Fox. "I can see why you like her. Very well, Ms. No-Last-Name, we will hire you on a trial basis. You fulfill our expectations and you'll keep the job." I nodded, feeling tension I did not know I was carrying relax from my shoulders. "In the meantime, Fox will take you shopping." He held up a hand, forestalling my objection. "The Xanatos family _cannot_ afford to have their nanny wandering about looking like a homeless person." I flushed. He buzzed a button on his phone.

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos?" A tall, blond-haired man in glasses entered.

"Owen, show the young lady to her room, please. And have someone return to her apartment for her…belongings."

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos." Owen beckoned for me to follow. I swallowed and headed after him, hoping I would last longer here than the last place…and half afraid of what would happen if I did.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Power_

I stood in the bathroom. I had examined every square inch of the room, including looking inside the vents and taking the mirror off the wall. I did not find any cameras. When Owen delivered my paltry belongings, he informed me that Mr. Xanatos had given me the last name McKinney for "tax purposes."

I rehung the mirror and stared at myself in it. "Come on, Danna," I muttered to myself, "don't screw this one up." I closed my eyes. I could not allow myself to be on camera when I needed privacy. I had to have it. I could control it. I had to believe I could control it.

I released the breath I had been holding and opened my eyes. I stared at them, willing myself to stay in control. My heart-rate increased. Each pulse point in my body throbbed rhythmically, a bare millisecond behind the beat of my heart. I heard the rushing in my ears. I felt the currents of electricity in the air. My eyes began to glow.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Mingled fear and excitement rose up. The _power_. It was amazing. It was seductive. It was deadly. The glow brightened. Strands of my hair lifted, standing on end. Tiny sparks, unnoticeable to a normal person's eyes, danced between me and several points of the wall and ceiling. The glow in my eyes intensified. I no longer had a pupil, an iris. Just an unholy red, lighting my face, reflecting in the mirror.

My lips parted and I sighed. The sparks flew to the points on the walls and ceiling, flaring to a brief, beautiful glory before sizzling into nothingness. I smiled, my lips opening a bit more. Sparks flew from me into the bedroom. The power…the glorious power.

My lips trembled, my jaw ached. Just a bit more, I could release just a bit more…Furious, I clenched my teeth together, pressing my lips into a hard line. I groaned deep in my chest, squeezing my eyes shut. Slowly, so slowly, my heart rate slowed. I lost the sense of my pulses. I lost the electricity. I opened my eyes. Grass green irises stared at me again. I breathed a sigh of relief and sank to the bathroom floor. I was drenched in sweat, but I was alive…and so was everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Scents_

"Bronx has scented someone new in the castle." Goliath scowled at Xanatos. "Who is the girl?"

"Our new nanny. She has orders to stay out of the castle at night and seems obedient. But she likes to explore during the day with Alexander. The exercise is good for them."

"I do not like strangers wandering about when we are helpless." Goliath's eyes narrowed, his hands curling into fists.

"Don't worry. This girl seems to be perfectly trustworthy. She saved Alexander, after all. And if I'm willing to trust her with my son, you should know that you are at no risk yourself."

Goliath growled, tail swishing. He did not like this. He stalked out of the office, only to find Bronx, nose to the ground, following the trail of the girl again. Broadway burst through the kitchen door, eyes wide. "I think she cleaned the kitchen!" Goliath growled in response, brushing past Broadway on his way to the library.

His nostrils twitched and his eyes gleamed in frustration. Even here! His one last sanctuary. Her scent was everywhere. He wandered the stacks, trying to discover a spot she had not checked out and failed miserably. With a snarl, he returned to his customary stool, picking up the book he had started yesterday.

It fell from his hands with a thump. A corner on one of the pages was bent, marking a spot. She was reading _his_ book. Goliath jumped down from his stool, wings shifting restlessly. He walked out into the courtyard, jumping up on the crenellations. "Where are ye going, lad?" Hudson asked.

Goliath looked over his shoulder at Hudson. "Patrolling. I will return before dawn." He leapt off the building, gliding silently into the night. Try though he might, he could not pinpoint what bothered him about the girl's scent. He landed on the roof of the ruined police precinct, watching the cops coming and going. Elisa would appear soon.

His mind returned to the girl's scent. She invaded more than their personal space. Her scent invaded his mind, driving him wild. It awakened memories he had believed buried under the weight of memories of Elisa. He remembered the clan, one thousand years ago. He remembered Demona, before she was the demon. He rubbed his head. Her scent reminded him of so much. But there was no reason for it. He smashed his fist into a wall, the brick cracking under the force. Why did every female who crossed his path bring him such trouble and pain?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Pain_

My eyes opened a crack. I rolled over and pulled the blankets up over my head. It was the fifteenth again. My chest constricted and I curled around the pain. They say time heals all wounds…how long would this take? Was there such a thing as time when you were facing eternity?

I rolled out of bed, darting for the bathroom. My guts ended up in the toilet. I heaved until there was nothing left and heaved some more. I had to force myself to stop. My hands shook as I leaned over the sink, rinsing my mouth out. I turned to the tub, filling it with water as hot as I could stand. Steam filled the room and for a moment, I could forget.

I stripped, feeling the moisture on my skin. I focused on that, my body soothed by the softness of the steam. It was still the fifteenth. My hands curled into fists, my jaw clenched. Against the far wall, I saw a dim, red glow.

I stepped into the tub, completely submerging my head, and screamed into the water. I came up spitting. Water streamed down my face, mixing with the tears. That was good. Now I could pretend I felt nothing. I hugged my knees tightly, rocking myself. When would it end? When would the pain go away? Images flashed through my mind. Broken buildings. Bodies. Rubble.

I dunked myself again, staying under as long as possible. My lungs screamed for air. My body shoved my mind aside and I surfaced again, gasping. I gripped my hair, pulling in fury. The scream burst from me, shocking even me. Redness bathed the shower wall in front of me. The tiles turned to dust, the wall underneath beginning to crumble. I choked down the scream. This was not working this month.

I got out of the tub, drying off and dressing sloppily in whatever came to hand. I ran from my room. I hit the elevator, pounding the down button furiously. I paced the confined space like a wild animal. I had to get out. The walls were closing in. I was losing control. The ground floor dinged and the door opened. I ran. I hit the door at a full sprint and ran into the city, hoping to find oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Assistance_

"Goliath, I need your help."

Goliath sighed and turned away from the city vista to Fox and his thoughts. "What does your family need this time?" His mind immediately wandered to the future. The Mating Night was approaching. He could feel it in his blood. A night he had hoped to share for many years with Demona. And then with Elisa. And now…alone. No one.

"My nanny is missing," Fox said, bringing Goliath's thoughts back to her. He followed Fox into a room where a video was up and running. It was a security tape. A young woman with silver hair paced the elevator. She was wearing sweatpants and a dirty t-shirt. A glance up at the ceiling revealed green eyes. Goliath frowned, leaning closer. The green was clouded by what looked like a red glow. The video switched to the front doors of the Aerie Building. The nanny was running. Goliath's frown deepened. She wore nothing on her feet. "This video is from yesterday afternoon. Now, she asked for the fifteenth off every month, but she's never disappeared before. This behavior is unusual for her."

"And you want my clan to find her."

"Yes. I need her back. Xander adores her."

Goliath sighed. "Are we to return her, or simply inform you of her location?"

"Bring her back. Her behavior is unusual enough that I'm not certain she'll be alarmed by your presence. I don't think she's in her right mind." Goliath nodded, turning away from Fox. "She was last seen heading East!" Fox called after him.

Goliath gathered the clan to him. "Fox has asked us to return her nanny. She is a young human with silver hair and green eyes. Hudson and Bronx, take the north. Broadway and Angela, take the west. Brooklyn and Lexington, take the south. I will go east. Be warned. I am not certain we were told everything about her."

Goliath took a deep breath, winging towards the familiar skylight. He landed quietly, peering into the window. Elisa was there, with Matt. His breath caught slightly. For a moment, Goliath could only stand, drinking in the vision of Elisa.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Elisa." Goliath blinked, registering the conversation. Matt and Elisa were filling boxes with Elisa's things.

"It will be okay, Matt. I think it's time. Besides, this place holds too many memories…" Elisa's voice trailed off and she sighed. "I waited for years before making a move…only to regret it later. I'm making the move now so we can move on and decide if it's for us or not."

Goliath swallowed down his fear, his pride, and his curiosity. He tugged on the skylight, only to discover it locked. She had never locked them out before. He tapped on the window. Elisa and Matt both jumped, turning towards the window. They exchanged a glance when they saw who it was. Elisa stood and opened the window. Goliath stepped in. "I am sorry to interrupt," he paused, clearing his throat. "The Xanatos' nanny has gone missing."

"How long?" Matt asked. Elisa had moved away, roughly stuffing items into boxes.

"She left last evening."

"I'm sorry, Goliath. That's not enough time to file a missing person's report."

Goliath sighed. He realized he was still watching Elisa and forced his gaze to meet Matt's. "Perhaps you could assist—"

"Sorry, Goliath, but Matt and I are busy. I have to be out of the apartment by tomorrow afternoon. That means I've got movers coming in the morning. Matt, get back to work. You promised you'd help."

Matt gave Goliath an apologetic look, shrugging. "I understand," Goliath replied. He took a deep breath. "Elisa…" She finally turned to him. Her lips were pressed firmly together, her hand curling into a fist. "Nevermind," he finished. He turned and left, wings snapping open as he leapt into the night air, heading west.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Old Acquaintances_

I was on my back, staring at the sky through branches. I blinked slowly, forcing myself to sit up. My body ached. I tried standing and fell back down with a gasp. My feet were a mess. They did not appear to be bleeding anymore, but would become infected if I did not get them cleaned. I sighed. "Guess I just lost another job," I muttered. I rolled onto my hands and knees, crawling to a nearby rock. I pulled myself up, sitting down and inspecting my feet more closely in the moonlight.

I spent time picking bits of glass and rock out of my feet, wincing. "At least I didn't kill anyone this time," I mumbled. "At least…I don't remember…" I shuddered, dismissing the thought. There was always a silver lining, right? I couldn't remember, so most likely it did not happen. I threw the last bit of glass away. I needed a break from the cleaning. I felt light-headed. I could not remember the last time I had eaten. I did not know how long I had run.

The sound of something cutting through the air caught my attention. I looked up, body tensing. "Who's there? I'm warning you to stay back." My voice was steady. After all, _I_ had nothing to fear. Something thumped to the ground in the shadows, not far from me. I squinted into the darkness.

"You need not be alarmed," a deep voice rumbled back. I frowned. The voice was familiar, echoing from a distant memory. I saw shadows shift. I stood, ignoring the pain that made my knees want to crumple. The figure moved into the light.

I gasped. I could not breathe. This was impossible. "Rookery brother?" I whispered. I took one step forward before my body decided it was done. My eyes rolled back and true darkness enveloped me.

Goliath leapt forward, catching the woman's arm and saving her from further brain damage. He picked her up, frowning. "You must be brain damaged," he muttered. "I could have sworn you called me your brother."

He cradled the body against him, ignoring the memories of Elisa welling up, and searched for something to help him gain more height. Several rocks made a perfect ramp. He leapt from shortest to tallest, finally spreading his wings and angling towards an updraft.

The glide back to the castle was uneventful. The woman remained unconscious the entire trip. Goliath kept glancing at her, wondering at her comment. She appeared human, delicate bones and features included. She seemed to be about Elisa's age, though he had believed silver hair an indication of age. He landed lightly, careful not to jostle his burden. His entrance into the castle was met by the Xanatoses. "You found her!" Fox exclaimed, rushing forward. "What happened to her feet?"

"She was not wearing shoes when she left the Aerie building." Both humans winced.

"I'll have one of my doctors come look at her feet. You can set her down in her rooms. Owen, if you would lead the way."

"This way, Goliath." Goliath followed the man to the lower levels of the castle into one of the refurbished rooms. It was not as extravagant as many of Xanatos's suites, but it was well furnished. Goliath deposited the woman on the bed and turned to leave.

"Puck…Owen." Owen looked up, eyebrows arched. "The woman…she called me her rookery brother."

"Perhaps you misunderstood." Owen adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. It must have been a misunderstanding," he agreed quietly. He turned away from the room again. Uncertainty lingered in his heart and he could not resist a backward glance. He set it aside. Dawn was approaching and it was time to sleep. He turned away from the room, determined not to worry about it again.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Hope_

I woke up in the early evening. My stomach was trying to eat itself. I groaned, pushing myself into a sitting position. I blinked in shock, looking around. I was back in my rooms in the Aerie building. Memories came flooding back. I threw my blankets back and leapt to my feet…only to collapse to my knees with a groan of pain.

"You should still be in bed. It will be at least a week before you will be able to walk without assistance," a man in a white lab coat said.

I looked up at him, pulling myself back onto my bed. "I need to go up to the battlements," I said in a thick voice. My throat was parched. His eyebrows went up and he shook his head. "Look, you can help me get up there or I'll find a way myself."

"I don't think so, Danna," Fox said from the doorway.

I felt frustration. "I need to go up. It's important."

"You need to rest and heal. We can visit the battlements some other time."

I hesitated, thinking fast. Was it possible the Xanatoses didn't know? I took a deep breath. It was always possible. Not likely, but possible. I nodded. "I'm sorry I ran away like that," I muttered.

"You should be. I'm assuming you ran for the same reason you asked for the fifteenth off every day?" I nodded. "Then I expect an explanation about _why _you need that day off, now that we've had our little incident."

I sat stiffly. "I will tell you, though I'm feeling quite worn out now." I lay down, feigning a yawn. If everyone would leave me alone... I rolled over closing my eyes.

People shuffled about. The door opened and closed. I held my breath, listening. Silence. I cracked my eyes, checking the window for a reflection of anyone in the room. I was alone. I sat up and swung my legs out of the way. I had to know.

I limped to the door, clinging to the wall in an attempt to stay upright. The door was locked from the outside. I clenched my fist, frustrated. A little lock was not going to stop me, though. I closed my eyes, seeking the well of power. When I opened my eyes again, a faint red glow lit the door. I knelt in front of the doorknob and opened my mouth. Power came forth, striking the knob. I snapped my mouth shut and swallowed, closing my eyes again.

_Hope. Focus on the hope_, I thought. When I opened my eyes, the doorknob was gone. I staggered from my room, making my way to the battlements. I closed my eyes against the bright light, limping to the crenellations.

My heart picked up speed. There, the Trio. And Mentor nearby. Guarddog. I shook my head. How had I not noticed them before? There was a female I did not recognize, though her features reminded seemed familiar. I turned away from her and looked up, up to the leader's position. He was there, too. Alive. Whole. "Clan leader," I whispered. My back hit the wall and I slid down to the ground, sitting and staring. Others survived. She had lied to me. I suppose I should have been embarrassed when Owen found me. I couldn't care, though. They were alive. Tears were an appropriate response to such an amazing discovery.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_My Past_

My feet healed slowly. Not as slowly as my heart. My heart…I shook my head. It had been broken too many times to heal completely. I believed that. It would never be whole again. But I remembered. I played with Alexander in the castle courtyard, looking frequently at the giant gargoyle statue above us. He was in his angry pose today. He was angry a lot, lately.

I huddled down into my coat. Xander and I were bundled up against the cold. Once, I would not have felt this cold so keenly. Now…I shook my head but the memories came anyways. My mind took me back…back one thousand years.

"Again." I stood up, shaking my head to clear it from impact. The Rookery Guardian had chosen me to take her place. The training was brutal. I attacked again. She threw me into the wall behind her. "Do not commit fully when dodging is so easy. You have not the size for a full frontal assault. Again."

I sighed. "Wouldn't someone else be a better Rookery Guardian?"

"Of course not. I have not made a mistake." She frowned at me. "We have been over this. Your size will be an advantage in the rookery. Now, attack me again. You must be the best. You will be the last line of defense for our future."

I sighed, keenly aware of what would be happening in a few nights time. My rookery siblings would rise up. They would choose mates. And me…I attacked. I managed to pin her to the ground before she threw me off. She grunted, standing. "Better. Let's take a break. We need to eat."

I sighed again and followed her out the door. I hated leaving the Rookery. The others stared at me. Like I was a freak. I caped my white wings tightly around my shoulders, hoping to avoid notice today. Of course it did not work. Not when the time of mating was so close. Unfortunately, the notice I garnered was not positive.

The Rookery Guardian left me to seek out her mate. The coming night affected the mated males as strongly as the unmated. I found some food and a quiet place to crouch, unconsciously studying the males. My breath caught when I saw _him_. My fantasies flared up and I blushed, focusing on the ground again. He had clearly chosen the female he would mate with. And it was not me.

I focused on the mating at hand, looking up again at the other males in the area. I did not look in _his_ direction again. It hurt too much to see them together. I studied the males, wondering which would rise up and fly after me. If any. They tended to avoid me. I think I made the other gargoyles uncomfortable. My white coloring was not advantageous for creatures of the night. The moonlight often glinted off my hair, giving away my location when I did manage to conceal my skin effectively. My duties as Rookery Guardian would keep me away from my mate for years at a time. All in all, I was undesirable.

I finished eating and stood up with a sigh. If I hoped to influence my mating, I would need to familiarize myself with one of the males. Maybe if one of them got to know me, he would be interested. I took a deep breath, remembering my training. The Rookery Guardian had to be strong. Brave. Fearless. I didn't feel any of those things as I approached a group of my rookery siblings.

"Sister, what do you do out of the rookery?" one of the females asked. The Guardian and I did not surface often from my training. When we did, it was not to socialize. We would eat and return to the confines of the cavern and my training.

"We needed food," I said with a shrug.

"Oh." An awkward silence ensued, each of us avoiding the eyes of another. Out of the corner of my eye, I studied one of the males, a grey. He had handsome horns curling up over the top of his head.

"How are things outside of the rookery?" I asked, just to break the silence. The males were not looking at me.

"Fine." Again, a female answered.

I could stand the silence no longer. It was better to not exist than to be invisible. "I had better return to the rookery," I muttered, hurrying away from the group. It had been more painful than I had expected. I sat outside the rookery doors, out of sight of the others. I watched the moon and stars, hiding in my fantasy to ease my loneliness.

"What do you do here?"

I jumped at the voice, my eyes snapping to _him_. "I'm waiting for the Guardian to come back. We are training."

"You are always training," he smiled at me. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck. I hated my skin. It showed my every emotion. I shrugged at him, avoiding his eyes. "Do you know where the Guardian is? The Mating will take place soon, possibly tomorrow night. Clan Leader has sent me to ensure the preparations are finished."

His deep voice made my knees shake. I was so entranced just listening to its rumble that I almost missed the question. "What? Oh. She…she went in search of her mate," I stuttered. I stared at his arm. If he looked in my eyes he might see…I dropped my gaze lower, to his feet, just in case. "The rookery is prepared to house the young."

"You are a strange one," he chuckled. "Thank you, sister." He turned and left. I let my gaze rest on his back, then. I stared at the broad back covered by his wings, the powerful tail balancing his weight as he walked. I imagined him stopping, turning, returning to me, his hand under my chin, lifting my eyes to his. His wings would encircle me, drawing me closer to him, his tail wrapping around my ankle and climbing slowly up my leg…I swallowed, averting my gaze again. It would do no good to dwell on impossible fantasies.

My mind snapped to the present again. Xander was digging in the dirt, giggling at the mess he was making. I smiled at him, walking over to drive one of his cars along his "road." Children of all species seemed to have a special affinity for dirt. I did not play long with Xander, my gaze again drawn to the leader, my mind pulled back again, one night closer.

The night before, the Rookery Guardian and I had ushered in the children and females considered too young to mate to the rookery. They would be safe there the next night. My heart was thumping nervously as the final child was carried in. Where would I roost? That would likely affect who flew after me. I turned to leave. The Rookery Guardian's hand stopped me.

"My mate has spoken. We have waited too many years. We need to reunite on the morrow." My heart plummeted, dropped to my feet. "You must stay this day and on the morrow to protect the young."

"Yes, Rookery Guardian."

"You will fly next year," she said, squeezing my arm. Doubtless she could see the disappointment in my shoulders.

"Yes, Rookery Guardian." She left…along with my hopes that a miracle would occur. He would rise after _her_ tomorrow. I knew that he would anyway. But a small part of me had hoped…I placed one hand at the top of the door and began chanting, a chant as ancient as the stone. "From those aroused, this door be sealed." I turned to the rookery. The children were chattering and laughing. The older ones wondering what would happen tomorrow. I continued the chant. "If any here be close to flight, let it be delayed just one more night." I felt the ancient Guardian power coalesce in my stomach. It released through my mouth, burning brightly along the line of the door and bursting into a cloud over those within the rookery. I turned my back on the group, staring at the door. I closed my eyes as the sun rose, turning me to stone. If I had been in the sunlight, its light would have reflected off the single drop of moisture on my cheek.

The next night was the longest of my life. I stayed in front of the door, locking the young ones in and the elders out. Not that any elders tried entering. The stone doors kept the scent of the females here hidden. The spell was an extra precaution. But some of the children wished to play outside. It was not permitted this night. I could hear the sounds of mating echoing in the caverns. When it became too much to bear, I would turn my back on the children, the tears falling quietly down my cheeks. I remembered the Guardian's first words to me. "The Rookery Guardian's position is the loneliest of all. We must remain in seclusion for days at a time, protecting the eggs, protecting the youth. Grow accustomed to being lonely."

The night passed. Another year would pass before the next Mating Night. Another year in which I could get to know another male. I tried to buoy myself with the thought. It withered four months into the new year. The previous Rookery Guardian died in a Viking raid while fetching us food. I was now the Rookery Guardian. Until I chose my successor, I would never rise in flight.

I blinked back tears in the fading sunlight. It was time to begin Alexander's nighttime routine. Already I could see Owen standing in the doorway to usher us back into the castle. I scooped up the child, leaving my clan behind, leaving them to awaken without me, without knowledge that I even existed.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Meetings_

I plotted. With the sun setting earlier, it was not difficult to stay up later. I began wandering with Alexander, ensuring I never followed the same routine in a night. One night we would be on the ground floor, in the foyer. The next night, in one of the empty conference rooms. I put Alexander to bed the same time each night. Owen was usually there to meet us. In the time here, I had gathered that he was some sort of body guard for the boy. His manners were impeccable, though a bit brusque.

Tonight I would do it. I kissed Xander on the forehead. "You have a good night, now." He giggled, pulling at my braid. "I know, Owen will probably get you out of bed the moment my back is turned."

"Miss Danna, I would—"

"Oh, you can stop pretending, Mr. Burnett," I smiled at him to take away the sting. "He adores you." I tucked the boy into bed. "You be good, young man. I'll see you in the morning." I turned and walked out the door, waving at Owen. "G'night Mr. Burnett."

"Good night, ma'am." I rolled my eyes at his dry tone. I was in a surprisingly good mood. Probably because I was going to do it. Tonight. I was going to make contact. I returned to my rooms, looking out the windows. It was already dark. They were already awake. I took a deep breath and left my rooms again. I did not creep. I did not slink. I walked purposefully towards the library. Any slower and I would be caught.

I passed the kitchen, hearing sounds of the clan eating. They sounded happy. It was strange hearing their voices again, after a millennium of silence. I continued. I would find _him_ in the library. I pushed the door open, closing it swiftly behind me. I saw him, sitting on a stool, reading. When he heard the door close, he marked his spot with a finger and looked up. His jaw dropped when he saw me.

He closed it with a snap, coming to his feet. Already a dim glow came from his eyes. I raised my hands placatingly. "Goliath, I just want to talk," I said softly.

He paused in his advance, frowning. He stood threatening, muscles flexed and hands in fists. "How do you know my name?" he growled.

His voice made my heart race. It reminded me of so much, all my hopes and dreams…all of my pain. "I have known you for a long time, brother," I replied.

His breath caught, the glow fading. "You did call me brother." He moved swiftly then, eyes narrowed and a growl rumbling from his chest. With one hand, he pinned me against the wall. "What is your game, human? Why do you torture me?" he snarled.

I had seen him crush fully armored knights with one hand. I knew I would stand no chance if he decided to crush me. So I did not struggle, although I couldn't help grabbing his wrist. "I am your sister from long ago," I said.

He dropped me. "You are mad," he said in disgust, turning from me. It hurt. But it was not the first time I had been rejected.

"I am your sister!" I insisted, standing.

"Prove it." I opened my mouth to tell him everything. The castle shook, a deep boom echoing in the air. We both froze for a millisecond, gazes going to the door. Goliath reacted first. He left, running out the door. I ran to one of the walls, sliding back a section to reveal a hidden compartment. I entered my code, bringing up the security cameras in Alexander's room. A short man with pointy ears and blue hair held him, floating in the air. My breath caught and I ran from the room.

I burst into Alexander's nursery, ready to fight. I did not stand a chance against one of the fae. I was immediately bound, upside down, in a web of light. "You!" the creature exclaimed.

I struggled against his power, feeling towards my own well of strength. "Let him go!" I snarled.

"Dear, dear, dear! You have nothing to fear from the Puck! Neither young Alexander, my charge. I am his tutor. I am his friend. I am his protector!" I stopped struggling, glaring at Puck. "Puck's honor," he said in a singsong voice, holding up two fingers.

"If it is true, let me go." The light surrounding me disappeared. I only had a split second to get my arms up to protect my head. I stood up, rubbing my neck.

"If you truly want to help protect the boy, go back to the courtyard. I think you'll find the castle protectors a little outgunned."

I straightened, staring at him. It wasn't much of a choice to make…but the fae did seem to be honest about protecting Xande. My thoughts froze as his words hit me. Protectors outgunned…Goliath. The Clan. I had only just found them! I spun from the room, sprinting back up through the levels of the castle and emerging in the courtyard…straight into a battlefield.

I did not recognize any of the attackers. They had no logo. But it was immediately clear that they were attacking to capture, not to kill. Only Goliath and the mentor were free from an electric net. As I emerged, I saw Mentor go down. I ran at his attacker, catching him with my shoulder and taking us both to the ground. His battle armor hurt my shoulder.

I rolled to my feet, using the heel of my hand and jabbing at his nose. I felt a crunch, saw a spray of blood. He jerked once and was still. I dropped low, spinning my foot out. A second attacker was taken by surprise. I swept his feet out from under him and delivered a swift kick to the head. "Free the others!" Goliath called to me.

I ran to the net, pausing. How could I diffuse the electricity? A heavy blow to my back answered that. I was half crushed under the weight of Goliath. Groaning, he only just managed to roll off of me when a second electric net was shot our way. Goliath turned, pushing me to the ground. He hovered over me, his eyes glowing in pain and anger as the electricity coursed through his body.

I glanced out around his arm, watching our attackers come closer. There was only one chance. I reached deep into the well. I felt the electricity from Goliath and the others zap into my well, filling it to overflowing. Unbidden, the Last Spell of Defense came to my lips. "Defeat these attackers of our Rookery, but my siblings, let them be!"

Red light bathed the castle-top. A resounding, percussive sound split the air, deep and deadly. My bones vibrated, teeth humming inside my skull. As the light flew back from me, I saw men and equipment swept away. Those closest merely disintegrated upon impact. I imagine their comrades envied them as they fell to their death. I don't really know. I didn't see any of those results. As the power left me, I passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Let the updating begin again! Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Confessions_

Apparently I was unconscious for a few days. As I was unconscious, I don't really remember. That's just what they told me. I do remember waking up. I did not expect to see so many people so angry at me. To be honest, I did not expect to see anyone. I did not think anyone else would survive.

I opened my eyes. Once again, I was back in my room. A glance at the window showed that it was nearing sunset. I sat up. The room spun around me and the contents in my stomach surged. I swallowed hard, determined to keep things where they were supposed to be.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I glanced at the door. Fox was sitting in a chair, glaring at me. "Are you Fae?"

"No." I swung my feet to the side of the bed. The floor dipped and swayed underneath me. I clutched the bedcovers in an attempt to stay upright.

"What are you, then?"

I shrugged, glancing at her. "I don't know anymore. I think I'm mostly human…or maybe only a small part of me is. I don't know."

"That doesn't make any sense," Fox snapped.

"Is she awake?" Xanatos came into the room, followed by the small man who had called himself Puck. Puck carried Alexander. "Care to explain how you managed to blow up half of my castle?"

I winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would do that."

Puck spun in the room, holding Alexander. "Interesting." He placed one finger on my nose and then flicked the tip. I batted his hand away. "Fae she is not. Neither fully human. What are you hiding inside, hmmm?"

The sun set. Mr. Xanatos and I glanced at the window in the same instance. "Let's discuss this up top. Hudson was babbling something about a Guardian on the night of the attack. Maybe he can help us out," Xanatos said. Fox stood up, taking Xanatos by the arm. Puck followed them out of the room.

I swallowed and put my feet on the floor. Things were still moving around me. I put weight on my feet. The ground tried rolling away and I gripped the bed to stay upright. My stomach rebelled against my tight-fisted control. The contents would stay down. I would have that, at least! Xanatos poked his head back in the room. "Aren't you—" He broke off at one look of my face. He sighed, coming into the room. "Here, lean on my arm." I'm not certain how much leaning I did, so much as gripping his arm tightly while he dragged me up to the castle kitchen.

I sat on a stool and we waited in silence. Fox kept shooting glares at me. Roaring outside announced the Gargoyles awakening. Puck zoomed from the room, still holding Xander. The gargoyles marched in. The Trio was wide-eyed. Mentor looked like a Viking war hammer had hit him in the side of the head. The female was curious. And Goliath was…angry. I shifted uncomfortably.

Everyone gathered around the table, staring. Staring at me. "Has the lass had food yet?" Mentor asked.

"What? No. What on earth for? She was fed intravenously," Fox replied.

"The Spell is a draining one. It would have killed our Rookery Guardian. She'll need her strength back." The large blue one in the Trio turned to the fridge. He started pulling out food. My stomach knotted and my vision swam. The plate of food hadn't even touched the table before I was devouring it.

There was a moment of silence. I forgot about everyone in the room as I ate, my body controlling my actions. There was just the food and me. I shoveled food anxiously into my mouth with my hands, my head inching closer to the table as the distance between mouth and food appeared too great. My body cried out for more, demanding I eat more.

"Now that's what I call feasting!" Puck remarked, laughing. I started back to awareness. The bones of a whole chicken were all that testified of its existence. A carton of eggs and a dirty pan showed a dozen eggs, devoured. Leftover roast and pizza. A bag of apples. A block of cheese. A bag of chips. A large bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy…I wiped my chin self-consciously, discovering a bit of gravy. I licked the gravy from my hand, my body demanding more. Half the table was covered with empty dishes and I still felt as if I were starving.

"I think you've had enough," Xanatos said. "Why don't you explain what should have been told to us months ago?"

"And I am most curious to know where you learned that particular spell," Mentor added.

I slowly lowered the bone I had been gnawing. I didn't remember even picking it up. I took a deep breath, glancing at the Clan again. "I'm not certain where to start…" I frowned at the table before looking up at the group decisively. "You know what happened to the Clan one thousand years ago?" Everyone nodded. "I was also alive one thousand years ago. At that time, I was a gargoyle." Various exclamations of shock and disbelief met the statement. Goliath silenced them with a barked command. "I was spared in the Viking attack because I was the Rookery Guardian." I glanced at the Trio. "I sent you three to discover what had occurred without the night after the attack."

The green and blue one groaned as they remembered my instructions from long ago. The red one covered his eyes. "Oh man! We forgot to return to the Rookery Guardian!"

"There's no way she's the Guardian!" the blue one exclaimed. "The Guardian did not look so…so…"

"Human," Goliath finished for him.

"Yeah," the red one agreed.

I nodded. "Yes, you did forget to return. And I _am_ the Guardian. The first I knew of the massacre was when Princess Katherine and the Magus entered the Rookery for the eggs. They told me everything. I had to see the statues before I would believe…" I trailed off, feeling the grief well anew within me. I took a deep, shuddering breath, forcing the emotions back down. "I helped them move the eggs. While we traveled, I taught the Princess everything I knew about caring for eggs and new hatchlings. When we were betrayed at her uncle's, I again helped everyone sneak out, taking down what few guards stood between us and the river. And we traveled to Avalon."

The female spoke up, then. "You went with them to Avalon?" I nodded. "Why weren't you there when we hatched? And why are you human?"

From Avalon. That would explain why I did not recognize her. "After assuring the safety of the eggs, I returned to one of Avalon's skiffs. The magus, after casting the spell so many times, cast it once more…" I trailed off. The sleep had been a blessing, in all honesty. I was able to dream of happiness before the world intruded again. I sighed and continued. "I awoke when you did, when the castle was above the clouds. But I did not awaken with the clan…at least, not with this group of the clan…"

Goliath frowned. "This is the only part of the clan surviving. You know of another group?"

"Your mate, the second," I said softly.

His face became a mask. "No longer," he growled softly.

I nodded understanding. I had seen her actions. I knew them both well. "She told me everyone was dead, except us two. For a time, we worked together. But her hatred…it was more than I could bear. I told her that I would no longer be party to her evil. 'If you're not with me, you'll be with them,' she said to me. She began chanting and I ran. I could not end our sister, not after all the loss we had already suffered. I was not ready to be alone again. The spell glanced off my shoulder and I escaped before she finished the incantation. At sunrise, the change began. I have been as you see me since."

The silence hung between us, heavy and thick. I waited for someone to say something…anything. Mentor moved first. He wrapped me in his arms. "What a blessing!" he said, voice thick. "Our sister, returned to the Clan." Awkwardly, I hugged him back. Even as a gargoyle, I was not accustomed to receiving affection. The others followed the Mentor's lead, patting my shoulder and welcoming me. Goliath stood back, watching.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Gargoyles and its affiliated characters belong to Disney/Greg. Any other characters belong to me.

_Power Explained_

"So, why did you need the fifteenth of each month off?" Fox asked when the hugging ended.

I shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the others. Now they would see me for the monster I was. "There is a…power inside of me. I don't know how else to describe it. It builds and grows until it is beyond my control. It does not always loose on the fifteenth, but the worst times have always happened then." I looked away from everyone, hoping no one would ask about the town where I had briefly enrolled in public education. It didn't exist anymore anyways.

"Puck?" Xanatos turned to the short fae.

"What do you think, young Alexander?" Puck floated in a circle around me, the child and him studying me. The baby babbled at him. "Yes, she could have destroyed us both when she first arrived in the nursery." I started at this news. He was fae. Surely my power was not so great? "But now…now I cannot even detect a trace of power in her." Alexander babbled at him again, waving his arms at Lexington. "Well, that's an interesting theory, but do you think it's true?"

"Puck, kindly leave off your inane babbling and tell us what you're talking about," Goliath growled at him.

"Yes, oh mighty leader!" He bowed mockingly at Goliath. "If you would be so kind as to spread your wings?" Goliath scowled at him. "I promise, it has to do with the explanation." Goliath obliged, the blue one and the female ducking out of the way of his wingspan. "If you'll notice," Puck said, taking on a lecturing tone and zipping around Goliath, "the wingspan of this gargoyle is impressive. However, he weighs around 700 pounds. And unlike a bird, a gargoyle's bones are not hollow. They are quite dense. That means his wingspan would need to be much larger than it is to support him in flight."

"Gliding," Mentor corrected.

"Nearly the same thing," Puck said, waving the comment away. "To compensate, each gargoyle contains a certain amount of innate magic. They cannot control it. It is instinctive, like a heartbeat. The magic comes into play when they…glide," he smirked at Mentor. "It levitates them so the wings can act as sails in the wind. It also causes them to turn to stone and back again at dawn and dusk of each day. And, of course, it causes the Mating Night to occur."

"What does this have to do with Danna?" Fox asked.

"Well, the spell our lovely Demona cast was incomplete. On the surface, Danna appears to be human. But inside, I believe she is still very much a gargoyle. As she no longer glides and no longer changes to stone, her magic has nowhere to go. Likely she's caused far more destruction than you saw at the castle if what she says about build-up is true. And we're only lucky she decided to use a spell to guide its destruction, otherwise we'd all likely be dead."

Silence again. I shifted, staring at the plates of food. I was still hungry. I did not dare move under their scrutiny. "Fascinating," Xanatos finally said, breaking the tension. "You say the spell she cast guided the power?"

"It did," Puck responded.

"Then perhaps it can be harnessed," he grinned, folding his arms.

"David, darling, do you think it wise to have that kind of force so near our baby?"

"Fox, my dear, I'd rather have that force near at hand than wandering around where I can't see it or control it."


End file.
